


More Than Meets The Eye

by SqueegeeBecksXo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueegeeBecksXo/pseuds/SqueegeeBecksXo
Summary: Jughead Jones was a boy from the wrong side of town, and he looked like a boy from the wrong side of town. Betty Cooper looks like the perfect girl next door, but looks can be misleading, or in Betty's case, downright wrong. When they meet, Jughead finds himself so intrigued with her, he has to know more. Will the truth be something that he can handle? Will his own truth be the thing that ultimately tears them apart? They will both learn that there is always more than meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is super AU. Mentions of self-harm throughout, with little descriptive details. This is my first fanfiction so I hope everyone enjoys it! After the first chapter, each chapter will switch POV.

Three am has a different feeling than any other time. The night is still, most people asleep in their beds, or off to their overnight jobs. The quiet is haunting to most. 

For her, the quiet was comforting. The air was cool and the breeze blew softly. Tilting her head up toward the moon she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. If she could bottle this somehow, she would, and live off of it forever. 

She knows she can't. Morning will come, the sun will rise, and the white noise in her head will return. It always does, and as far as she could tell it always would. She looked down at her palms, running her thumb over the semi-healed crescent moon shaped cuts from two days ago. It was better than what she used to do, she thought to herself. 

Betty sat at the edge of Sweetwater River. This is where she came on nights when the white noise was just much. She would wait until her mom and dad were fast asleep and sneak out, walking the 2.5 miles from her house to the river. This place spoke to her, she thought. 

Looking down at her phone she saw it was getting close to four am and thought she better head home. That's when she saw him. Standing about ten feet away from her, leaning up against the tree facing the river, was Jughead Jones. 

\---------------- 

Sweetwater River held a lot of memories for him. Back before the dark ages, before his dad tore their life apart, his family would come and spend long days by the river. It's one of the few places in Riverdale proper that he could really admit felt like home. 

When the noise in his head became too much, this is where he came, even if it was 3am. Somehow the quiet became his refuge and he'd find himself here night after night, staring out onto the foggy river, watching the stars shine in the sky. There was nothing like this on the Southside, nothing. 

Glancing at his phone, he figured he'd better head home. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of her, walking back from the river's edge, it was Betty Cooper. 

\---------------- 

Thursday morning hit Betty like a brick wall. Between the lack of sleep and the weird dreams, she was exhausted to say the least. Her exhaustion must have been clear on her face. 

"Whoa, Betty, you look terrible." Veronica Lodge was her best friend and one of her many attributes was always telling you exactly what she thought. 

"Thanks V. I love you too." 

"Oh B! I didn't mean it that way. You just look super tired is all. Did you stay up late reading again?" 

"Something like that." Betty replied half-hearted. Veronica may be her best friend, but as far as Betty was concerned, Sweetwater River was something she couldn't see herself sharing with her. 

"Betty, I know you're obsessed with Hemmingway, but honey, no man is worth your beauty sleep!" Veronica said. 

Before Betty could reply back with a sarcastic remark Veronica let out a squeal that almost blew Betty's ear drum. 

"Jeeze V, give me some warning next time!" Betty whined, rubbing her ear. 

Closing her locker, she turned to find Veronica's gaze fixed on something, or someone down the hall. She realized very quickly who she was staring at. 

Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones were quickly approaching the them. Archie was a redheaded jock who had been Betty's next-door neighbor since she was in diapers. They hadn't ever talked much, mostly because Betty's mom was a snob and wasn't fond of the fact that Archie's dad was a single father, but also because Archie never seemed interested. Last month, according to town gossip, Jughead Jones became a permanent resident of Riverdale and a permanent student at Riverdale High when he moved in with the Andrews. Town gossip also had a lot to say about how all that came to be, but Betty tried to block that out. 

"Hey Veronica." Archie's voice broke through Betty's thoughts. 

"Hey Archiekins! You know Betty, right?" Veronica gestured toward Betty. 

"Yea of course, we live right next to each other! Hey Betty." 

"Hi Archie." Betty replied. In all the years they lived next-door, this was the first time they had actually spoken to one another. Looking at Veronica staring at Archie longingly, and him unable to take his eyes of her, it was clear why they were event talking now. 

Jughead Jones stood next to Archie awkwardly, before clearing his throat, as if to remind Archie that there were other people around. 

"Oh Jug! Guys, this is my best friend, Jughead Jones. He moved in with my dad and I about a month ago and..." 

"And it's nice to meet you both." Jughead cut Archie off before he could continue. Betty could feel Jughead staring at her, and for a moment wondered if he had saw her at Sweetwater River, last night. Again, her thoughts were interrupted by Archie. 

"So, Ronnie, what are you doing after school today?" Archie asked. 

"Well, me and my girl Betty usually head over to Pop's for some burgers and shakes. Would you and Jughead like to join us?" She was flirting, and flirting hard. Betty had seen Veronica turn her charm on 100 times before, and this was no different. She knew Archie wouldn't say no, and couldn't blame him. Veronica was a gorgeous girl with raven colored hair and eyes that could see right through you. 

"We would love to, right Jug!" It wasn't really a question as much as a statement. 

"Sure, whatever." Jughead replied with a bored tone. It was clear he was not one for group activities. In fact, at Riverdale High Jughead stood out like a sore thumb. He was tall, with curly clack hair he kept hidden under a crown beanie. His wardrobe consisted of black jeans, boots, flannel shirts, and suspenders. There was a stark difference between him and Archie Andrews, who religiously wore his bright blue and gold letterman jacket like it was a badge of honor. For a moment, Betty wondered how they became best friends when they seemed so outwardly different. Although, the same could be said for her and Veronica. 

Betty was your all-American girl next-door, with the high blonde ponytail to match. Veronica, who moved to Riverdale from New York about 2 years ago, was something else completely. Like Archie and Jughead, their wardrobe was shockingly different as well. Betty, in her pastel pinks and Veronica, with her signature black with dark purple lip stick, they were like ying and yang. 

"Perfect! We will see you both then!" Veronica couldn't hide her excitement if she tried. 

As the boys walked away Betty turned to Veronica. 

"What is this supposed to be? Some kind of weird double date thing?" Unable to hide the anxiety in her voice. 

"Relax B! It will be fun, I promise!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Jughead said as he sighed, walking into Pop's with Archie. 

"C'mon man! You've been here for a month and all you've done is sit in my room and play video games and read. Don't you think it's time for a little social interaction? Get to know some other people?" 

"Hell is other people Archie." He replied sardonically. 

"Well, welcome to hell then, Jug." Archie stated, patting him on the back. 

They slid into a booth sitting across from each other. Much to Jughead's delight, they had gotten there before the Betty and Veronica. He pulled a book out of his bag and started to read. 

"Jeeze man, how old is that book?" Archie laughed, taking the book from Jughead's hand to inspect it. 

"It's not that old. I've just read it a lot." Jughead replied, snatching the book back from Archie. Hemmingway's To Have and Have Not, had been Jughead's go-to book for quite some time now, and though the book was definitely well worn in, it was still a good read for Jughead. 

Just then the bell of the front door rang as Veronica and Betty stepped into pops. 

"Ronnie! Over here!" Archie practically jumped out of his seat trying to get their attention. Jughead couldn't help the annoyance he felt grow as he watched his best friend give into teenage hormones over a girl. 

Veronica slid in across from Jughead, while Betty took a spot next to him, across from Archie. 

"Good choice." Betty said, almost sounding shocked. 

"Excuse me?" Jughead questioned. 

"Your book. Hemmingway. It's a good choice. Not as good as For Whom the Bell Tolls, but still good nonetheless." 

He stared at her for a moment. In what universe did a girl like Betty Cooper, straightest A's, cheerleading squad, blonde hair, like to read Hemmingway. He also wondered what a girl like that would be doing at Sweetwater River at 3am. He figured she had only read Hemmingway for a school paper or something and that perhaps seeing her at the River was just a one-time thing. Maybe she had snuck out to meet her boyfriend or something. 

"Let me guess, you had to do a book report on Hemmingway, so now you think you're some kind of a Hemmingway know-it-all?" The words came out of his mouth harsher then he intended, and it was clear by the look on Betty's face he had hurt her feelings. 

"Right. Because someone like me couldn't possibly like to read. Air head blonde and all." She looked away. He caught a glance at her hands under the table, noticing her clenching them into tight fists, and thought to himself how that must hurt. 

"Actually Jughead, Betty is a huge Hemmingway buff. Well she's actually just huge book buff. And she's also the newly appointed editor to the Blue and Gold!" Veronica interrupted. 

"The Blue and Gold?" Archie questioned. 

"It's the school newspaper." Betty answered. 

"I didn't even know Riverdale High had a school newspaper. Jug that's right up your alley dude!" Archie said throwing his arm around Veronica's shoulders. Jughead inwardly rolled his eyes at Archie. If he wanted to go on a date with Veronica, he should have done it alone. 

"You write?" Betty asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

"A little. Mostly short stories and such." Jughead tentatively answered. 

"You should join the Blue and Gold with Betty!" Veronica advised. 

"There's not much to join V. It's currently just me in and old room with old computers. The paper hasn't published anything in like 2 years..." Betty started. 

"But Betty has made it her mission to start it up again!" Veronica interjected. 

Jughead watched as Betty fidgeted in her seat, her fists still clenched. It was clear she was uncomfortable. He didn't know if it was because of his comments from earlier, or if there was something else, but he was ready for this conversation to be over either way. 

"Should we order something?" He said, taking the menus from the holder. 

"Oh yes! No need for menu's though Jughead, Pop Tate's has the best burgers and shakes and there's really no need to eat anything else!" Veronica proclaimed, taking the menu from his hand and gesturing to the waitress. He let out a low growl in frustration. He didn't want to be here. 

He looked over at Betty to see her looking down at her hands, her palms tinged with blood, presumably from clenching her fists. Maybe there was more to this blonde then he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty uncurled her hands, seeing her palms were bloody and raw, bleeding from four crescent moon shaped gashes. It had been two days since she hurt herself, but she needed the release. 

Clasping her hands together to stop some of the bleeding, she looked up to see Jughead staring straight at her hands. She felt her cheeks flush and her heart race, and wasn't quite sure what to do. 

"V, can you order for me? I'm gonna go outside and call my mom, just to check in ya know." Betty said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. 

"Sure thing B!" 

She got up as quickly as she could and headed out the door. The cool November air filled her lungs as she tried to steady her breathing. Maybe he hadn't seen them, she tried to convince herself. Perhaps she was mistaken and he was looking at something else. 

Betty had been self-harming for 3 years. It started out with small scratches to her arms when she would get upset, and by the summer of last year her forearms were covered in thin white scars and pink cuts. Her mother had caught her in the act one night after they had gotten into a fight. The next day Betty was sent to an inpatient treatment facility, where she spent her entire summer. Her mother had told Betty to lie and tell people it was an internship, that no one needed to know about her mistakes. Not wanting to have to explain herself to her friends, that's what she told everyone, including Veronica. 

She was doing really good until about 3 months ago, when Betty's older sister Polly had come home pregnant, and her home life exploded. That's when she started clenching her fists. Hiding her palms was much easier then hiding her arms and as long as she continued to openly wear short sleeved shirts, she knew her mom wouldn't feel the need to inspect her. Of course, anywhere outside the home, and her forearms were to be covered. Her mom insisted that until her scars were completely gone - which they would be using the most expensive scar scream money could buy – Betty would have to hide them. 

Betty sat outside Pop's for longer then she intended. She knew she had to get up and go back in, but the cool air felt good, almost soothing. 

When she same back in, the food was already at the table. She felt Jughead eyes her, but decided she would try her best to ignore it. 

"Everything okay Betty?" Veronica asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yea everything's fine. She just kept me on the phone, rambling about nothing of importance." 

"Good!" Veronica bubbled. 

For a moment, everyone ate in somewhat silence. Jughead hadn't seemed to look over at Betty again, and she felt relieved. What was it about this boy that put her so on edge, and why had he, of all people, seem to notice her secret before even her best friend did. 

"So B, question." Veronica's tone was hesitant and Betty already knew what she was going to say. "Would you mind if I cancelled on you for tonight. Archie has two tickets to a movie later and has invited me to go." 

"No problem Veronica. I've got tons of stuff to do at home tonight anyway." 

"Oh perfect! And you'll be okay walking home alone right!?" 

"Jughead, could walk with you!" Archie interjected. 

Betty felt her heart rate quicken at thought of being alone with Jughead for the 15 minute walk to her house. Would he ask her about her palms? Would he not say anything at all? 

"Oh I'm fine, it's a super short walk!" Betty protested. 

"I'm headed that way anyway so we might as well walk together." Jughead remarked. She was unable to read his tone. 

"Then it's settled! Archiekins and I will head off for the movies and you and Jughead will walk home together!" Veronica was beaming. Betty had a feeling this might have been Veronica's plan all along, and promised to give her shit for it at a later date. 

For the rest of their time there, they made small talk. Betty focused on not clenching her fists, forgetting she was supposed to be eating. 

"Are you going to finish those?" Jughead pointed to her fries. 

"There all yours." Betty answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jughead learn more about Betty as he walks her home? Keep reading to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't sure why he had agreed to walk Betty home. Maybe it was because he felt bad for what he said earlier, or maybe it was because after seeing her palms he was more curious than ever. 

Outside of Pop's they said their goodbyes to Archie and Veronica and headed in the direction of Betty's house. He had to almost speed walk to keep up with her, something he wasn't used to being that he was almost always taller than everyone else. 

"Are we being chased or followed or something?" He joked. 

"What?" She stopped quickly, looking at him in confusion. 

"You were just walking so fast I was worried maybe someone was following us." He laughed. 

"Oh. Sorry, I just... I naturally walk fast I guess, being a peppy blonde and all." She remarked sarcastically. 

"Hey listen, sorry about my comment earlier. I was being a pretentious dick." Jughead apologized, and he actually meant it. It wasn't his intention to hurt her feelings. 

"It's fine. I get it." 

"Get what?" He asked, puzzled. 

"I get that you look at me and see a shallow blonde who probably only cares about boys, cheerleading, and maintaining the perfect grade point average. And I guess you wouldn't be wrong." Betty snapped. 

"I am wrong though, aren't it?" He looked Betty in the eye. It had become clear that his initial preconceived notions of Betty Cooper were way off. There was something much more to her then he could have ever thought. 

Betty didn't reply. Instead she kept walking, slowing her pace only slightly. He wanted to get her talking, find out more about her, but he also didn't want to be intrusive, and noticing her struggling to keep her hands flat to her sides, he figured now wasn't the time. 

"So, tell me more about the Blue and Gold." He decided to keep the conversation light, and since he was genuinely curious about it, the school paper was a good place to start. 

"There's really not much to tell." He could see her visibly relax. "It hasn't been up and running in a little over 2 years. According to principal Weatherbee, no one has taken a real interest in the paper. It was always run by Juniors or Seniors who needed to pad their college applications. As soon as they got accepted to the college of their choice they would quite." 

"Let me guess, since it wasn't a sport Weatherbee decided to cut it for good." Jughead snorted. 

"Basically. Although he didn't have any objections to me starting it back up. Just said that he couldn't give me a big budget to run on, which is fine." He watched as she continued, intrigued at how passionate she seemed about this. "My goal is to make it an online paper. I figure, most kids our age are almost always in their phones, on Facebook or Instagram, or whatever. Having it online puts it at everyone's fingertips." 

"I think that's a great idea." Jughead interrupted slightly. 

"Really?" Betty looked at him, almost seeming a little surprised. 

"Yea really. Everyone has a school email, right? You could publish the paper online and then have the link emailed to each student, this way all they have to do is click the link. You might even be able to run some ads on the paper's website, giving it some monetary value. Maybe then Weatherbee will take a greater interest in it, and if not, at least it will self-sustainable." 

"That's... that's genius Juggie!" Betty exulted. He laughed a bit at the nickname, Juggie. He liked the way it sounded. "You absolutely have to join the paper now!" 

He realized he really didn't have any other choice. Aside from it being his idea, and actually sounding like a lot of fun, he also wanted to spend more time with Betty, getting to know her. This seemed like a sure way to do it. 

"I guess you've convinced me." He said flatly, but with a smirk on his face. 

She smiled back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty didn't understand how she could go from feeling so on edge around Jughead back at pop's, to feeling more comfortable then she has in months as they approached her house, but she liked it. She welcomed the break from all the white noise. 

They stood in front of her house for a minute and she contemplated asking him about Sweetwater River. She knew it was him for sure, his tall stature and crown beanie are unmistakable, even in the darkness of 3am, but then she would have to explain why she was there. He had already seen her palms, she was mostly sure of that, and didn't want to give him any more information to wonder about her. 

"Well, this is my house." She instantly felt silly, of course this was her house. He was living next door to her at Archies, so he already knew that. "I should get in before my mom starts twitching at the curtains wondering what I'm doing." She laughed. 

"No problem. See you at school tomorrow?" He asked. 

"Definitely. I'll be at the Blue and Gold office before school starts, if you want to come check it out. I'm also there almost every day after school." 

"I'll be there." He smiled. 

They stood there for a while before he turned to walk inside Archie's house as she walked into hers. For the first time in a long time, Betty felt something good. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. 

"Good evening Elizabeth. Did you eat at Pop's?" Betty's mom asked. 

She felt her stomach growl. Admittedly she hadn't eaten much of the food veronica ordered her. "I had half a milkshake, but nothing else." 

"Betty I wish you wouldn't drink those. They are filled with sugar and while you may be slender now, it won't last forever. Come sit, dinner is done and your father is working late so we might as well eat." 

This was the new normal. When Polly had come home pregnant, her mom and dad had sent her away to some boarding school for girls. They said she'd be able to finish high school there, and they would teach her how to care for the baby and such. Since then, her dad had been working late every night. Betty wasn't sure how Polly and the baby would fit back into the family, but since her sister was only about 4 months into her pregnancy, she figured there was time to figure that stuff out. 

"Have you talked to Polly lately mom?" Betty knew this was a touchy subject, but she missed her sister so much. Her parents had told her that visiting her was out of the question but wouldn't tell her why. 

"I did. She's doing very well. Even making some friends. She said to say hello and that she misses you." Her mother answered in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"I miss her too. A lot." Betty lamented. 

Her mother sighed softly. "I know you do Elizabeth, and she will be home soon enough, but right now, this is for the best. Now eat up, those veggies are roasted and good for you. I think you should head to bed early tonight, you look tired and tired doesn't suit you well." 

Her mother wasn't wrong, she was tired, and the anxiety the day and the walk home had made her utterly exhausted. 

After finishing dinner, and helping her mom clean up, Betty showered and braided her hair. She pulled out her copy of Hemmingway's For Whom the Bell Tolls, and curled up in bed under her pastel pink comforter. She was just starting to lose herself in the novel when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Veronica. 

V: Hey b! You make it home okay?   
B: yup. How was your movie date with Archie. 

She could see that Veronica was typing, and knew it would be a long one. 

V: Oh B it was so good! He's so sweet and charming and devilishly handsome, even with his carrot top hair! Lol I think I really like him and I think he really likes me!   
B: That’s great Veronica, I'm really happy for you. He seems like a good guy.   
V: He is! And of course it's perfect that he lives right next door to my best friend!   
B: Definitely convenient. Lol   
V: okay I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open. I'm going to shower and sleep. you should do the same, no Hemmingway tonight Betty! Get some beauty sleep, love ya xoxo   
B: I make no promises. Good night V. xoxo 

Betty was happy for her friend. Veronica hadn't had much luck in the boy department since she moved here from New York 2 years ago. Sure, she flirted, and went on dates, but that was always it. She never developed feelings. She could feel that Archie was already different. 

Picking her book up she realized she was just too tired to read. Placing to book back in her bedside drawer for safe keeping, she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jughead wanted to meet Betty in the Blue and Gold office first thing in the morning, so he left for school before Archie, something he hadn’t done since moving here and starting at Riverdale High. It had been a month and he felt comfortable enough to find the office on his own. 

He stopped for coffee for himself along the way, and decided to get some for Betty as well. 

"Good morning editor. Coffee?" He said in a friendly tone. 

"Yes please!" Betty took the cup from his hands eagerly. 

"So, what are we working on today?" He asked. 

"Honestly, I have no idea. That's probably another thing that contributed to the downfall of the paper, lack of content. Or at least good content. Here, this is the last paper that was published from two years ago." Reaching over her computer, she handed the copy to him. 

"'Are Riverdale High Lunch Ladies Too Hot?'" Jughead read the title of the cover article out loud. "You have got to be kidding me. They actually published this nonsense?" 

"Yup. You think the title is bad, wait until you read it, the grammar is horrendous." 

"Hmm, I think I'll take your word for it. I've only got so much time in this life and I'd rather not spend it reading garbage." 

Betty laughed. He could tell this was her happy place, where she was most at home. He decided if he wanted to learn more about her, it would have to be in here, although he feared that it might mean she would learn some things about him as well. 

Betty hadn't asked what landed Jughead here in Riverdale, living with Archie, but he knew that if journalism was her thing, eventually she would get curious. He didn’t want to think about his dad, and the last time he had saw him, when he was being hauled off in a police car, but the memory made its way to the forefront of his mind. He could feel the anxiety those memories brought start to creep up. 

"I think that's where we should start. Content!" Betty said, a welcome interruption to his thoughts. "We can't write a paper with nothing to write about. I don't want it to just be articles though. I'm thinking we can include some photo's, student artwork, and maybe even some short stories." 

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't we start by putting out the word that we are taking submissions?" 

"Great idea Juggie." Betty declared. He smiled to himself at the sound of the nickname again. 

Just then the bell rang, signaling it was time for the school day to start. 

"Meet back here after school?" Betty asked. "That is, if you don't have anything to do of course." 

He smirked at her, "Nowhere else I'd rather be Betts." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I'm going to try to make the chapters longer and hopefully post one a day. The first 6 chapters just kinda flowed out of me to get the story started, but I have a lot in mind for them! Also, from this point forward you will probably get two points of view in each chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The school day felt like it took forever to end. When the last bell rang Betty nearly jumped out her chair wanting to get to the Blue and Gold office as quickly as possible. 

For the first time in a long time she was really excited for the paper. She felt like she and Jughead had a lot of good ideas and hopefully with some time the paper would be up and running. She even found herself excited to be spending time with Jughead, which seemed odd to her. 

"Well aren't we punctual." Betty said, as she walked into the office of the Blue and Gold. 

"I want that on my tomb stone." He replied sarcastically. 

Betty laughed. 

"Btw, thanks for lunch Betts." Betty had spent her lunch tutoring a freshman. It was part of the tutoring program her mother made her join in the beginning of the year. "Being third wheel to Varchie was an experience I never knew I didn't need." 

"Varchie?" She laughed. 

"Yes. That's what they are calling each other... or them... I don't know. It's their couple name or something." Jughead said. 

Betty couldn't help the laughter that spilled out of her. It was the funniest thing she had heard in a while, and it made her laugh so hard her eyes filled with tears. After a moment, she collected herself. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed that hard. 

She realized Jughead had been staring at her, smiling the entire time. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Nothing. Just idly wondering how I'm going to parlay that one laugh into a career because that was great. I usually work a much tougher crowd." The smirk on his face sent butterfly's right to Betty's stomach and for a moment she thought she might puke. She took a deep breath to steady herself. 

"Sorry. I don't know why that was so funny to me." She felt her cheeks flush. Why was she embarrassed about laughing? "Should we get to work?" 

"You've got it boss." 

For the next hour or so they worked up a plan to get the word out about the paper being back in business. Jughead had suggested their first issue be an article about needing artists, writers, photographer, and budding journalists to join the team, or even just submit pieces. He was full of great ideas, and Betty sometimes found herself almost zoning out while he spoke, utterly transfixed on his mouth and the way it moved. A few times she had to physically shake her head to come back to reality. 

"You okay there, twitch?" Jughead questioned. 

"Yea... I'm fine. Sorry, I think I just might be getting a headache is all. Been staring at too many words today." She lied, and felt her face flush. 

"Maybe we should call it quits for the day." 

"I think you're right." Betty agreed. 

While they were packing everything up, she noticed Jughead looking around. 

"Ya know, maybe our next move should actually be to straighten this place up." He grimaced. 

Betty rubbed her finger along the top of the old computer sitting on the desk, leaving a clear finger swipe in the three-inch-thick dust. She held her finger up to Jughead. "I agree." They both laughed. 

Once outside they both stood there awkwardly for a moment. 

"Can I walk you home?" He suggested. 

"How about a pit stop on the way. Shakes at Pop's?" 

"As long as you're treating." He smiled. 

\------------------------- 

As they walked the short distance to Pop Tate's, they talked mostly about the paper. Jughead tried to remember another time he had felt so at ease, but it was hard because it had been so long. The last year of his life had been like being trapped on a roller coaster he never wanted to get on, having no control over anything. 

Stepping into Pop's, Jughead caught sight of his red headed friend with his raven-haired date. 

"Look what we've got here." Jughead said as he and Betty approached their table. 

"I thought you had Blue and Gold stuff after school today B?" Veronica asked. 

"I did, but we finished a little early, and shakes sounded like a good idea." 

Jughead sat down gesturing for Betty to sit next to him. 

"I'm going to go wash my hands really quick first." 

Once Betty was out of sight Veronica started her inquisition. 

"Jughead Jones, if I didn't know any better I would say you and my girl Betty were about to be on date! Spill!" 

Jughead felt his cheeks flush. Embarrassment was not a feeling he was used to and he didn't like it. 

"Archie please tell your hound to back off. There's nothing to spill about. We got done at the paper, Betty suggested Pop's. I never say no to food." He said as nonchalantly as he could. 

"Spare me your broody loner bs Jones. I see the way you look at her." Veronica by far had to be the most sure of herself person he had ever met. He was also sure she was the most annoying. 

"I'm gonna have to agree with Ronnie here dude. Haven't seen you smile like you were when you walked in like... ever." Archie added. 

"Your agreement with Ms. Lodge isn't exactly proof of validity considering the conflict of interest at hand." Jughead's tone was a bit more sardonic then necessary. 

"Okay whatever Jug. But just so you know, it's okay to be happy." Archie was used to Jughead's perpetually pessimistic attitude toward everything, he understood it. This was part of what their friendship so special to Jughead, he knew he never had to worry about offending Archie. 

Betty returned to the table just then and Jughead tried his best to shoot Veronica and Archie a look that told them not to bring it up again in front of her. 

"So, what do you guys think about a drive-in movie tonight? Jughead and I have been going since we were kids." Archie suggested. 

"You guys have been friends that long?" Veronica almost sounded disgusted. Jughead rolled his eyes in her direction. 

"Since diapers actually. Our dads were best friends, and when our moms got pregnant at the same time, they became best friends. I guess you could say Jug is like a brother to me, him and Jellybean are the siblings I never had." 

"More like the siblings you never wanted." Jughead laughed. Thinking about his little sister Jellybean and all the memories they had with Archie made him smile. The drive-in was by far their favorite place to go. 

"Who is Jellybean?" Betty asked, looking directly at Jughead. Her focus on him and made his stomach jump. 

"Jellybean is my little sister." 

"Jughead and Jellybean?" Betty laughed. 

"His real name is Forsythe Pendleton." Archie blurted out. Jughead reached across the table and landed a punch right on Archie's arm, causing him to laugh out loud. Archie returned the love tap by reaching up and grabbing Jughead's beanie off of his head. Before Jughead could react, Archie was running off with it. 

"Sorry bout this Betts." He said as he nearly jumped over her lap to get to Archie. 

They wrestled for the beanie for about a minute before Jughead started tickling Archie and ultimately won. Had it been any other person, Jughead would have been mad, but Archie really was like his brother, and this type of ridiculousness was par for the course. 

Returning back to the table Betty stood up to let Jughead back in. 

"I've never seen two people more in love, have you Betty." Veronica teased. 

"Nope." Betty said, smiling at Jughead as he placed the beanie back on his head. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen he thought to himself. He hated to admit it, but maybe Veronica and Archie was right. Betty wasn't like any girl he had ever known and he couldn't deny that when he was with her he couldn’t stop smiling. 

"Enough horseplay boys. I think a drive-in sounds perfect. Right Betty?!" Veronica said. 

"Sounds like fun." Betty said, looking right at Jughead. He felt his stomach do a few flips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it speeds up a bit next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday night and Betty was just getting ready to walk outside to meet Veronica, Archie, and Jughead when her mom stopped her at the door. 

"Where are you going Elizabeth?" Alice asked. 

"Mom I told you, to a drive-in movie with Veronica." Betty tried to keep her tone light. She had left out the part about Archie and Jughead knowing Alice would start asking way to many questions. 

"The Twilight Drive-In?" 

"Yes." 

"Isn't that in the Southside?" 

"No mom. It's in Riveradale." She wasn't lying. The drive-in definitely sat on the boarder of Southside and Riverdale proper, but it's address was a Riverdale address. 

Alice eyed her for a moment. "Okay well I guess you could use a night out. Tell Veronica I said hello, since she's apparently not coming in, and please be home by midnight." Betty let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in. 

"We're meeting at Pop's beforehand, but I'll tell her you said Hi." Betty knew her mom would question where Veronica was and already had the lie prepared. 

Once outside she began walking in the direction of Pop's when she spotted them. Knowing her mom would be watching her through the window she didn't want to take the chance of getting caught. 

"Jeeze Betty, what took so long? For a minute I thought maybe momma Cooper was keeping you locked away tonight?" Veronica questioned. 

"Nope, just had to get through her interrogation first. " Betty said sarcastically. 

They climbed into Archie's dad's truck. Veronica sat up front, while her and Jughead squeezed into the cramped backseat. 

"Sorry there's not much room. My dad likes to leave all his work crap back there." Archie apologized. 

"It's fine, I don't mind." Betty replied. Her and Jughead were about as close as they could be, without her sitting in his lap. His right left arm rested behind her, across her shoulders, while her right arm basically rested on his lap. Being this close to him made her skin heat up, and her heart race a bit. It wasn't the first time she felt her body react while around Jughead, but it was definitely the strongest reaction. 

Just then the truck hit a bump and Betty's elbow came down hard into Jughead's gut. 

"Ah, ouch." He winced. 

"Oh my god Juggie I'm sorry!" Betty felt mortified. 

"Did I just hear you call him... Juggie?" Archie asked with a laugh. 

She felt her cheeks flush and before she could say anything Jughead interjected. 

"Lay off, Archiekins, I think it's cute." 

Veronica giggled and Betty felt herself relax finally. She looked up and caught Jughead's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and for a second she could of swore they were going to kiss, but then the truck hit another bump and Jugehead's head met the roof of the truck's. 

"Dude c'mon! Take it easy on the bumps, I'm gonna have brain damage!" Jughead yelled at Archie. 

Part of Betty was grateful for the break in the tension, but the other part was disappointed. At this point she really couldn't deny that she felt something for Jughead, even if she wasn't sure what it was. 

"Relax, we're here." Archie's voice broke through her thoughts. 

"Finally." Jughead muttered. 

\------------------------ 

Once out of the tuck they walked toward the concession stand for some popcorn and snacks. Jughead wanted to kick himself for not making a move during what felt like the perfect moment back in the truck. Then again, maybe that was moving too fast, besides, he doesn't even know if she likes him. 

Glancing over at Betty he decided tonight he would try to get to know her a little better, and if the moment presented itself, he would try and show her how he felt. 

"You want to split a popcorn Betts? My treat." Jughead offered. 

"Sure, but only if I get to put the butter on!" 

"Deal." He laughed. She smiled and he nearly lost his balance just standing there. 

Back at the truck Archie had started laying out some blankets in the grass in front of the truck. They had managed to get their early which got them a front row spot and this seemed like a better plan then squishing back into the truck together. Plus at least they would be able to see the movie without Archie and Veronica's head's in their way. 

"B, you don't mind sharing a blanket with Jughead right? We only have two and...." Veronica hesitated. 

"It's fine V. I don't mind at all." 

Veronica squealed, making Jughead rub his ear. "Thanks B! You're the best." Then she went and say next to Archie while Betty sat down next to him on their blanket. 

He noticed Betty rubbing her arms. 

"You cold Betts?" Jughead asked. 

"Just chilly." 

"Here." He took his jean jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Its fleece lined, so it should keep you pretty warm." 

"Aren't you gonna get cold?" Betty asked. 

"I've got a sweater on, I'll survive." 

Just then the movie started. American Werewolf in London began playing as Betty slid her arms into his jacket. He liked the way it looked on her and found himself staring longer then he should have. 

\-------------------------- 

The movie had been playing for a half hour but Betty could barely pay attention. Jughead's jacket was warm and smelled like musky cologne and old books. It was distinctly Jughead and very distracting. She adjusted herself to get more comfortable and in doing so her thigh brushed up against his. Without a word, he placed his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to lean back into his chest just slightly. 

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. 

"You comfortable?" He asked soft enough so only she heard. 

"Yes, very." She replied back just as softly, looking up at him. Even in the dark she could see how very blue his eyes were. She had to remind herself that it was nice to stare and look back to the movie. 

They sat like that for most of the movie, only moving to grab a handful of popcorn. Their hands touched a few times and each time Betty could feel the electric shock. 

"Looks like we're almos out, wanna go grab more?" Jughead asked. 

"Sure." Betty replied. 

She thought for a second to see if Archie and Veronica needed anything, but when she looked over they were otherwise occupied by making out with each other. 

As they began walking to the concession stand, Jughead's hand brushed against her and without thinking she interlocked her fingers into his. She thought she let go but then he didn't so she figured she wouldn't. 

"This is really nice Betts, I'm really enjoying myself being here... with you." 

Hearing those words made her heart rate speed up. 

"So am I Juggie, really." She looked at him, wanting to somehow convey just how much she meant it. 

Just then he stopped and turned to her. For the second time tonight she swore he was going to kiss her. As he started leaning in toward her, Betty heard her full name. 

"Elizabeth Cooper." 

Betty turned, eyes big like a deer in headlight. Alice was standing there, arms crossed, looking down right angry. 

"Mom?" She managed to croak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I kinda rushed through this because I had to get the thoughts out.


	9. Chapter 9

Jughead wasn't sure what he should do in this moment. He looked to Betty, her face was pale, eyes wide. He noticed right away her fists clenched into tight balls. 

"Who is this?" Betty's mom demanded more then asked. 

Sensing Betty's inability to speak, he spoke for her. 

"Jughead Jones ma'am." He reached a hand out in her direction but she did reciprocate, so he dropped it to his side. 

"Jones? Is your father FP Jones?" 

Suddenly it felt he had been punched in the gut. "Yes ma'am." 

Betty's mom stared at him for a moment, as if she was sizing him up. He wasn't sure if he should say or do something or if it even mattered. He could still see Betty's fists clenched tight out of the corner of his eyes only now she was looking down at her feet. 

"Let's go Betty." She hissed. 

Before Jughead could say bye, they were gone. He stood there frozen for a moment. How did Betty's mom know who his dad was? Why did Betty seem so scared? Would he ever get to kiss her? 

He quickly made his way back to Veronica and Archie. 

"Hey guys we got a problem." Jughead said. 

"What is Jug?" Archie asked. 

"Where is Betty?" Veronica followed up. 

"Her mom showed up. She asked who I was and then took Betty with her. I don't know why, but something didn't feel right about it. Betty seemed really scared." 

"Oh my god." Veronica said and she started to get up. She began grabbing the blankets. "We HAVE to go." 

"Wait, Ronnie, slow down. What's going on?" Archie pleaded. 

"Betty didn't tell her mom we were coming with two boys. She was just caught in a lie and if I know Mrs. Cooper, which I do, the punishment will not be a good one." For the first time ever, Veronica's tone was as serious as it can get. 

"Can't we do something?" Jughead thought out loud. 

"Ronnie what if we go and tell her mom that we ran into you guys at the drive-in and it was all just a misunderstanding." Archie suggested. 

"We, is not an option. Alice Cooper will obliterate you both, and not even blink an eye." She paused, taking a deep breath. "But, that could work. Only I'll go alone. I'll pretend I'm worried because Betty didn't come back to the car. This could work." 

As they drove back to Betty's house Jughead couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. His home life had never been great. His dad was an alcoholic and his mother, well she wasn't exactly motherly, though in comparison to what he just saw of Alice Cooper, she wasn't the worst. His mother was mostly indifferent to him and his sister. When she left and decided to take Jellybean with her he just figured it was because her parents wouldn't let her stay with them had it been just her. 

He knew there was more to Betty he had initially thought, but the idea of it stemming from her life at home had never crossed his mind. Admittedly he had assumed most of the kids in Riverdale had picture perfect families. Even Archie's mom and dad, who had split not long after he was born, managed to provide him with a stable home life and seemed to co-parent effortlessly. They even went on family vacations together sometimes. It was clear Archie was the exception, not the rule. 

"Stop here. I don't want Alice to see me get out of your truck." Veronica's voice broke through Jughead's thoughts. Before getting out she leaned across the seat and gave Archie a tender kiss. He felt a pang of jealously in his gut. He wanted that to be him and Betty. 

"Do me a favor, don't go home yet. Not until I text you that the coast is clear." Veronica pleaded. 

"No worries. Just let me know." Archie kissed Veronica's forehead before letting her out of the truck. 

Jughead climbed in the front seat and they sat in silence for a while. 

\--------------------------- 

The short car ride home and been completely silent. Betty tried to concentrate on not clenching her fists. She had already opened old scabs back at the drive-in and didn't want to make it any worse. 

Once inside, Betty tried to explain herself, but her mother would have no part of it. 

"Go to your room Elizabeth. There's no use making up any lies now." 

Betty sat on the bench by her window trying to control her breathing. Her palms throbbed in protest as her nails dug further into her skin. She couldn't believe how this night ended. All she wanted was for Jughead to kiss her. Tears started to form behind her eyes and before she knew it her chest was heaving and she was a sobbing mess. Pressing her face into a pillow so her mother didn't hear, she let out a scream. 

She was so tired of trying to please her mother and always failing. She saw the way her mom looked at her tonight. You'd think she had come home pregnant, like Polly. But she didn't. She had simply gone to a drive-in movie with some friends and told a small lie. Since Polly's betrayal, there was no room for error in Betty's life. She was either perfect daughter or she wasn't. 

Betty couldn't stop the resent that had been bubbling for a while now. Why did Polly have to go and ruin everything? Didn't she realize the mess she made? 

Just then their doorbell rang. Betty leaped to her door, cracking it ever so slightly just to be able to hear who it was. 

"Veronica. What can I do for you?" She heard her mom say. 

"Hey Mrs. Cooper, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with Betty. She went off to get some snacks with a friend we ran into from school but when he came back he said she had left with you." Veronica had put on her parent voice. Betty knew this meant she was going to try and cover to her. 

"A friend from school? Since when does Jughead Jones go to Riverdale high?" Alice sounded almost pleased with herself, like she was sure she had caught Veronica in a lie. 

"I think he's been going there for about a month, or at least that's how long he's been in our honors English class. Archie Andrew's introduced us to him tonight when we ran into him." 

"So, you both just happened to run into Archie Andrew's, who lives right next door. You expect me to believe that Veronica?" Betty bit down on her lip. There was no way Veronica was getting out of this and Betty almost wished she would stop, she might be making it worse. 

Veronica kept her cool. "Well, if I'm being honest. The drive-in was my idea. I kind of overheard Archie talking about it in chemistry, today. I've had a bit of a crush on him and hoped maybe we'd run into each other. Could you not tell Betty that though... I don't want her to think I lied to her and now I feel even worse that I got her in trouble." 

There was a long pause. Betty held her breath, not sure of what might happen next. 

"Veronica, next time you want to hang out with a boy, especially a boy like Archie Andrew's, please leave my daughter out of it. Now, she's upstairs, if you would like to come in, she still has some time before curfew." Betty couldn't believe it. Veronica Lodge had managed to talk her way around Alie Cooper. 

Hearing the door shut Betty scrambled to find something to wipe off her palms. She was very thankful for Veronica at this moment, but she still didn't want her knowing her secret. 

"Hey Betty, sorry I got you in trouble." Veronica said as she entered Betty's room, more for Alice to hear then anything. 

"It's okay V. But next time just let me know so I don’t feel like I've lied to my mom." Betty made sure to speak a little louder, knowing her mom would be listening. Then she quietly shut the door. 

"How the hell did you do that?" She almost whispered to Veronica. 

"Betty Cooper, when will you learn that your girl always had a backup plan." Veronica smirked. 

They spent the rest of the hour just talking about cheerleading and whispering about Archie and Jughead. Betty confessed to Veronica that she indeed had feelings for him and had her mom not shown up they probably would have kissed. It was a good way to end her Friday night, not the best, but it was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's another slow moving chapter, but that's why I'm publishing two more long ones with it. I'm struggling a bit with picking up the pace but it's coming along. lol What can I say, it's a slow burn.


	10. Chapter 10

Jughead didn't sleep well last night. After getting the all clear text from Veronica the boys circled the block a few times before going inside. Veronica had told Archie everything was fine now but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something about the way Alice had looked at him after finding out who is father was made his stomach turn. 

Archie had left for football practice sometime before the sun had eve risen. They had been sharing a room for the past month but Fred had promised Jughead that since this seemed like it was going be a permanent thing, they would clean out the guest bedroom this weekend. Jughead was definitely thankful as him and Archie had outgrown the tiny space and there was almost no room to move. 

Making his way downstairs he could smell bacon and his mouth began to water.   
"Mornin' Jug. You hungry?" Fred Andrews had been like a second father to Jughead for as long as he could remember. Whenever his dad fell off the wagon or his parents fought, him and Jellybean would show up at Fred's door, no matter the time, and always be welcomed in. They'd stay for a few days before FP or his mom would come by and get them. Fred always said the same thing. "It's not problem, really. You know I love them like my own." And he did. 

"I'm always hungry." Jughead laughed. 

"Yea I knew it was a silly thing to ask the moment it left mouth." Fred teased. "Your nickname should have been bottomless pit instead of Jughead." 

They sat and ate in silence for a bit. Fred reading the sports section of the paper and Jughead skimming through the comics. 

"So, I was thinking kid. After we get that guest bedroom cleaned out, which may take us a few days, you're going to need something a little more substantial to sleep on then that ratty old blow up mattress you have been using since you were like 5." 

Jughead wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't ever really had his own room or a real bed for that matter. For the last 5 years his family had lived in a small trailer at the Sunnyside Trailor Park on the Southside. It had two small rooms, one for his parents, and the other he let Jellybean have. He mostly slept on the couch and had a small dresser in one of the closets where he kept his clothes. Even after his mom and Jellybean left he couldn't bring himself to sleep in there. 

"I'm thinking we head over to one of those department stores and pick you up a bed and some stuff to make the room feel like yours." He paused, almost seeming unsure of whether he wanted to continue or not. "I talked to your dad's lawyer yesterday." 

"And?" Jughead questioned. 

"And FP is refusing any kind of a deal. It looks like he's going to be in there for a while." 

"Figures." Suddenly Jughead didn't have much of an appetite. 

"Listen Jug, I know you are angry at your old man, and you have every right to be, but I still think you should go visit him before the trial. Maybe you going and seeing him might..." 

Jughead cut him off. "Might make him change his mind. Make him man up and take the deal so he can get out and finally be the father Jellybean and I deserve? Not going to happen. My dad made his mind up a long time ago about what he felt was a priority, and let me tell you, it's not Jellybean or me." He rinsed his dish off before placing it in the sink. 

"Okay son, I get it. I won't push the subject any further. Now how about you go get started on that room of yours." Fred always knew when to push and when to back off. 

As Jughead headed out of the kitchen her turned back to Fred. 

"Hey Fred, I forgot to say thank you. For the room, and for everything." 

"No problem, son." 

\---------------------------------- 

Betty awoke Saturday morning to her mother knocking, and then coming in to her room. 

"Elizabeth, wake up." Alice chimed. 

Betty mumbled in protest. 

"I forgot to mention this last night, but your father and I have a conference in New York tonight." Her mother continued talking as she opened Betty's curtains and busied herself with putting things away around her room. "I tried to get out of it but the Register has been included in some panel talking about news in small towns." She could almost hear her mom rolling her eyes. 

"You're going to be speaking on a panel?" Betty asked. Her mom wasn't her favorite person by any stretch of the imagination but Betty couldn't deny how much she admired her. Alice had gone to school for journalism, where she met Betty's father, and together they opened The Register. It started out as a small newspaper in a small town but rose to national fame, earning them quite a few awards over the years. Betty could only dream of one day working for and maybe even running The Register. 

"Unfortunately." Alice sighed. 

"Mom that's great!" Betty said as got out of bed. She winced slightly when she felt the wounds on her palms make contact with her bed. 

"I suppose. I do feel bad leaving you alone overnight though." 

"I'll be fine Mom, really. I have loads of homework and laundry to do." Betty wasn't lying. 

Alice eyed her for a moment. Betty worried perhaps her mom and noticed her hands. 

"I guess if you would like to have Veronica spend the night that would be fine. It's better than you being alone and I'm certainly not going to allow you to sleep at her house. I don't care how fancy it is, it still a hotel." Alice always had a way of putting someone down even if it was indirectly. 

"I'll ask her, I'm sure she would love to." Betty answered. 

"Alright well, we'd had better head out. The traffic will be hellish for sure." Alice planted a small kiss on Betty's forehead before leaving. 

Betty watched as her parents pulled out of her drive way and made their way down the street. As soon as they were out of sight she ran upstairs to her phone to text Veronica. 

Betty: Hey V! Call me when you wake up! 

She knew Veronica wouldn’t be up for a few more hours so she busied First with homework and then when she couldn't focus anymore, she moved on to her laundry. 

While she sorted her clothes, she thought about the possibilities tonight held. Would she dare invite Jughead and Archie over? It's not like her mom would ever find out. They could watch a movie in the basement and just hang out. The idea of getting to see Jughead made her stomach fill with butterflies. 

Suddenly her phone rang, making her jump. She took a breath to calm herself down before answering. 

"Good morning Veronica Lodge." Betty chimed into the phone. 

"Why are you always so damn peppy in the morning?" Veronica mumbled. It was clear she hadn't fully woken up yet. 

'I'm blonde, what can I say." Betty joked. 

"Why am I calling you anyway?" 

"Because I have some good news! The coopers have flown the nest for the night. Mom and Dad have a conference in New York tonight. They left about an hour ago and won't be home until probably dinner time tomorrow!" 

Suddenly Veronica cheered up a bit. "Betty Cooper, this calls for a sleepover!" 

"Funny you should say that because Alice suggested the same thing." 

"I always knew momma Cooper loved me." Veronica said, sounding pleased with herself. 

"More like she knew I'd invite you over anyway and at least this way it's her idea. But I was thinking, maybe we could invite Archie and Jughead over and watch some movies or something." 

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea B! Maybe you and Jughead will finally kiss!!" 

Betty felt her cheeks flush and her heart do back flips. Twice now her and Jughead missed their chance, but tonight, would be different. She started get nervous just thinking about it. 

"Yea maybe." Betty tried to hid her excitement. 

"Don’t play shy with me Betty Cooper." Veronica teased. "Anyway, I'm going to shower and such and I'll be over in a little. Should I text Archie and invite them?" 

"Yes definitely!" Betty answered. 

\------------ 

Jughead stood in the door way of the Andrew's guest bedroom. Fred wasn’t wrong when he said it would take forever. He remembered as a child that this room used to be an office for Fred's construction company, but as the company grew he needed more space. Now it just seemed like a catch all. 

The room was dark and dusty. Cardboard boxes lined one of the walls, covering most of the window. The other window was blocked by a stack of plastic tubs that seemed to contain and endless amount of paperwork. In one corner, there were what seemed to be Archie's old toys piled up in a wooden toy box. The closet was filled with old clothes and shoes. Jughead he figured he should start by carrying the boxes down to the basement. 

After about an hour he was sweaty and tired but the room was coming along. With the junk moved out from in front of the windows it was much brighter. Staring at the window he quickly realized his room was directly across from Betty's. He moved closer to look out, seeing if he could see into her room, and then immediately feeling like a creep, he backed away. 

"Peeping tom much?" Archie voice took Jughead by surprise causing him to jump and stumble backwards. Archie laughed. 

"Jeeze dude, don't sneak up on me like that." 

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realize your room was across from Betty's." Archie couldn't contain his laughter. 

"Don't be a jerk. C'mon help me get this done. You can start by going through your toys." Jughead teased. 

Archie's mouth formed a straight line. "They aren't my toys. Their garbage." 

"Then take them out to the garbage. I've gotta clean out this dang closet." 

Archie started filing a garbage bag with his old toys. 

"Speaking of Betty. Apparently, her parents are out of town for the night and Veronica is sleeping over so they want us to come over and watch some movies." 

Jughead stopped and turned toward Archie. 

"Really? I guess Veronica really did get her off the hook." 

"Yea dude. Should be fun." Archie said. 

Two hours later and the room was mostly empty. Just a small desk that was hidden under some boxes and some toys that Archie couldn't part with lingered. 

"Well I'll be, you boys got that done a lot quicker then I expected. Looks good." Fred said as he approached the door. "Want a hand taking that desk down to the basement." 

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it in here. Might be good for doing my homework." Jughead asked. 

"Good idea Jug. You keeping Archies toys too?" He laughed. 

"They aren't toys and I'm taking them to the basement!" Archie said as he gathered them up and headed downstairs. 

Fred looked around for a minute, a nostalgic look growing on his face. 

"Man, I remember when we first moved here. This room was my office. I'd be in here working and you and Archie and JB would be over in Archie's causing a ruckus. I feel old Jug." 

"You aren't old Fred, just aged." Jughead teased. 

"Yea, yea. How about tomorrow we go shopping. I heard Archie mention you too going over to the Coopers house a little later? Maybe you ought to get cleaned up a bit." Fred gestured toward Jughead's sweaty t-shirt. 

"Hmm, you're probably right." Jughead responded smelling his armpit. 

Fred laughed and then headed downstairs. Before getting in the shower Jughead moved his stuff across the hall to his new room. He set the air mattress against the wall across from the door, mirroring the set-up Archie's room. He clothes he through in the closet promising himself he'd hand them up later. He looked around. He didn't have much but already this felt more like home then the Sunnyside Trailer ever did. 

\------------ 

It had been a productive day for Betty. She had managed to get all of her laundry and homework done. She welcomed the distractions as the anticipation of the night had her on edge all day. 

Showered and shaved, she walked into her room in nothing but a towel. A light coming on across the way outside of her window caught her attention. She peered over. Immediately her cheeks started to flush. It was Jughead. She quickly rushed to turn off her light, and crouching down, she peered out her window and into his. 

What could he be doing, she wondered. She knew that wasn't Archie's room, in fact before today she's not sure if she's ever seen the light on in there. 

It was clear he had just gotten out of the shower. A white towel was wrapped around his waist and his wild black hair dripped water down his slender but sculpted body. Betty stared at his stomach, a small patch of back hair seemed to start at his belly button and end somewhere beyond the towel. She felt a heat rising up to her cheeks and a dull ache form between her thighs. 

Realizing exactly how creepy she was being, she grabbed her clothes and decided to dress in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get to know each character a bit more, so that's what this chapter is for.


	11. Chapter 11

Standing at Betty's front door feeling more nervous than, Jughead adjusted his beanie and shook his hands to try and steady himself. Catching a small smirk from Archie, he rolled his eyes and knocked twice on the door. 

"Well Hello boys!" Veronica purred as she opened the door. "Come on in!" 

"Hey babe. You look great!" Archie complimented Veronica as he took her into his arms for a long kiss. Once again Jughead felt a pang of jealousy. Would he and Betty ever have that? 

"Betty is upstairs in her Jughead. You should go up and tell her to hurry it up because I'm starving and we have movies that need watching!" 

"Which room is hers?" Jughead asked nervously. 

"First door on your left, can't miss it." Veronica wasn't looking at him when she answered and with that her and Archie were back to making out. 

He made his way up their stairs to Betty's door. The door was partially opened so he knocked. 

"Betty?" 

"Jughead, hey! Come in!" She said opening her door all the way. "Sorry I was just, finishing getting dressed." 

Jughead looked around her room. It was pretty much what he expected. Lots of pink, not many posters on the wall, and seemingly not very Betty. He thought to himself, maybe there are worse things than never having your own room. Having to live in a room was so very not you. 

He made his way to the window. 

"Ya know, that's my room over there." He tried to sound, but instead came off sounding somewhat creepy. 

"Oh, wow, really?" Betty replied. Jughead thought for a second that maybe she was blushing, but couldn't understand why. 

"Yea. Fred, Mr. Andrews... Archie's dad... let me clean out the guest bedroom. Seems like I'm gonna be living there for a while, possibly permanently." 

From downstairs, he could hear Veronica. 

"Would you two stop making out and get down here already. The pizza will be here any minute!" Her statement was followed by the doorbell. 

Jughead rolled his eyes and followed Betty downstairs. 

\------------- 

Two whole pies in Betty sat in amazement of Jughead. 

"I have never seen someone eat that much Pizza." She said. 

"Are you kidding, that's nothing compares to what he usually puts back." Archie teased. 

"Hey now, I don't eat that much." Jughead respond. There was a a pause before they all busted into laughter. "Alright alright, so I do." He smiled at Betty and her heart jumped. 

"Alright, I am thoroughly stuffed, it's movie time!" Veronica sang. 

Once in the basement, they all got settled on the giant sectional sofa while Betty put on the movie Archie brought. 

"American Graffiti! It's a classic." He had said when he handed to her. 

She had no idea what the movie was about and honestly didn't care. Just being here with Jughead and her friends was enough. 

"Hey B why don't you turn the lights off." Veronica suggested. Rolling her eyes, she did just that. 

Veronica and Archie occupied on end of the sectional, while Jughead had seated himself on the opposite side, as far from them as he could. For a moment, she wasn't sure how close she should sit to him, but then he patted the spot right next to him gesturing for her to sit there. She curled up next to him and he placed his arm around her. She could get used to this she though. 

The movie wasn't too bad and Betty could actually feel herself getting into it. Every now and then Jughead would draw small circles on her bare shoulder and should would smile up at him and he would smile back. It was a sweet, innocent flirtation and though Betty enjoyed it, she couldn't help but want more. 

At about 45 minutes into the movie Betty decided to adjust her position a bit, coming even closer to Jughead, if that was possible. As she began to move her pulled her legs into his lap, resting his free hand on her thigh. He started making small circles there and she felt a rush of heat to her skin. 

She snuck a glance at Veronica and Archie. In the dark, it was difficult to see them, which meant it would be difficult for them to see her and Jughead. 

Looking up at him, she tried to convey with her look how much she wanted him to kiss her. He stared at her for a moment, then without missing a beat, leaned in a kissed her. Their lips met and it was like a fire that had been smoldering was just fully ignited. His lips were soft, but needy. After moment, his tongue made its way into her mouth and she couldn't help but think how much she loved the way he tasted. 

He pulled away slightly, whispering so only she could hear, "I've wanted to do that for so long Betty Cooper." 

Her heart swelled. 

"Me to Jughead Jones." 

\--------------------- 

Sitting in the dark, holding Betty after kissing her for the first time, Jughead thought about everything that had led him here. His mom leaving, his father getting arrested, him moving in with the Andrew's. Maybe it wouldn't all be for nothing. 

Betty looked up at him again and without a thought he kissed her again. He could do this forever. He placed a hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek. She moved closer to him, leaning into the kiss. 

"Get a room you two." Veronica's voice made them almost jump apart. "Oh my god I'm kidding." She said laughing. 

Jughead felt his cheeks flush, but let out a small giggle to put Betty at ease. Looking at her, only the light from the TV illuminating her face, he could still see just how beautiful she was. Her hair was down tonight, instead of her usual high pony tail, and she was dressed noticeably casual. Tight jeans and a light blue long sleeve t-shirt. He liked this look on her, it was very... Betty. 

They went back to watching the movie for a bit. Betty's right hand rested on his chest, and without thinking he took it in his. He felt his fingers brush against the scars on the palms of her hand and in the same moment felt Betty's whole body stiffen. He dropped her hand. 

"S-sorry." He whispered. 

She had that same deer in the headlights look in her eyes that she had the night before when her mom had caught her at the drive-in with him. Before he could say anything else, she was getting up. 

"I-I Have to use the bathroom, I'll be back." She said to the room, instead of just to him. 

Veronica and Archie hadn't really seemed to notice. He sat there for a minute not knowing what to do. Everything was going so good. He decided he'd better go and check on her after a few minutes. 

"I'll be back." He could vaguely hear Archie making a crude comment behind him but he didn't care. 

When he didn't find her in the kitchen or anywhere else on the first floor, he headed up to her room. She was there, sitting on the bench by her window, the only light coming in from the moon outside. 

"Betts, are you okay?" He hesitated to ask. 

Wiping small tears from her eyes she answered. 

"Yea Juggie, I'm fine. It's nothing." 

"It's not nothing Betty. Talk to me." He couldn't stop himself. He wanted her to know that it was okay. 

\-------------- 

Betty sat there for a moment just looking at Jughead. She had never told anyone about her secret. Not even Polly knew. Could she really tell him? She looked into his eyes and the answer was clear. 

Walking over to her bed, she turned on the little bedside lamp and sat down. She motioned for him to sit next to her and he did. She took a deep, steadying breath, before rolling up her sleeves. She hesitated for just a moment, then turned up her palms. 

\------------ 

Jugheads eyes moved from her palms up to the inside of her forearms. Thin white scars filled her arms from elbow crease to her wrist. Her palms were red and raw. He looked at her face but she wouldn't make eye contact. 

He placed his fingers at the top of her forearms, slowly letting his fingers brush against the scars as he moved his hands down to hers. He took her hands in his, interlocking their finger. He didn't know any other way to show her that it didn't matter. 

\------------ 

The gesture made Betty gasp and suddenly she was filled with so much need. She looked into his eyes as tears filled hers, and before they could spill over, she kissed him. 

He kissed her back, harder than he had in the basement placing his hands around her waist, while hers found their way to his hair. In a beat, her had her lying down on her bed, hovering over her, his hips resting between her legs, looking down at her with lust in his eyes. 

She busied herself with removing his shirt, and once it was off he sat her up for a moment to remove hers. Jughead trailed light kisses from her lips, down her neck, and over her collar bone. His mouth moved lower and Betty's breath hitched as she felt his hot breath on her chest. Freeing her breast, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked ever so lightly. 

Betty entangled her finger in his hair, pulling softly. He moved his mouth back to hers, resting his weight on her, and Betty could feel his length on her inner thigh. The aching between her thighs grew stronger. 

Just then Veronica came through the door. 

"Betty where... oh god.. Oh my god.. Sorry!" Veronica was shocked. 

"Oh snap, Jughead!" Archie bellowed from behind Veronica. 

"Close the door!" Betty yelled as she tried to cover herself. 

"Sorry!" Veronica pleaded as she shut the door. Betty could hear her and Archie giggling in the hallway and felt mortified. 

\------------------- 

Jughead handed Betty her shirt and then began putting his back on. He couldn't believe they were just interrupted by Archie and Veronica. 

He looked over at her, sensing her new shyness. 

"Come here." He said, moving her to stand between his legs. He kissed her. 

"Tonight, was fun." She said, biting her lip. 

He smirked. "Yes, definitely fun." 

"Juggie, no one knows about my..." 

"I won't tell anyone Betts. I promise." He cut her off, and he meant it, but he had to know if she was okay. "Does... does your mom know?" 

"Yes. Well, she knows about my arms." She answered flatly. 

"When did you start doing that to yourself?" He asked hesitantly. 

"About three years ago. My mom found out last summer and sent my away for therapy... Veronica thinks I was at an internship." 

He didn't say anything. He wanted to give her the space and time to keep talking. 

"I was doing really good until three months ago." She continued. 

"Is that when you started..." He motioned toward her palms. 

"Yea. I didn't even mean to do. My parents were fighting about Polly one night and the screaming was just too much and before I knew it, I looked down and my palms were bloody. I haven't been able to control it since." He could see her eyes start to fill up with tears. 

Before she could say anything else he pulled her into a tight hug and held her there for a while. 

"We better get back down there before they come looking for us again." Jughead finally said. 

"That was mortifying." Betty said into his chest. 

"I agree." They both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a real hard time figuring out how to move this story along. I mean it's taken me 11 chapter just to get them to kiss. I think I'm gonna take a break from it for a while and publish some other stuff I've been working on.


End file.
